Complex electronic assemblies traditionally are housed in robust frame structures. With the historic amplification of electronic component densities, discrete functions continue to be maintained but occur in greater and greater numbers within a given enclosure. Typically combined with the enclosures are power supplies necessarily adding to equipment weight and heat generation. Thus, onboard cooling through the medium, for instance, of air is called for notwithstanding the presence of a controlled environment within which the frames are located. Fan-based air cooling management calls, in turn, for directional air flow control.
The carrier of the electronics loaded enclosures in the past have been located and supported at earth surface, and thus, the weight of the enclosure structures, per se, has generally not posed a limitation to their use. However, enclosure weights and functionality now are becoming more and more relevant in a variety of applications. For instance, as higher electronics component density functions are carried upon airborne platforms, the weight of their enclosures become critical. Thus, users of such equipment are seeking enclosures which are substantially lighter while maintaining necessary structural robustness and efficient air cooling capabilities.